Like Abl kinase inhibition, MEK1 (MAPK/ERK Kinase) inhibition represents a promising strategy for treating cancers caused by aberrant ERK/MAPK pathway signaling (Solit et al., 2006; Wellbrock et al., 2004). The MEK-ERK signal transduction cascade is a conserved pathway which regulates cell growth, proliferation, differentiation, and apoptosis in response to growth factors, cytokines, and hormones. This pathway operates downstream of Ras which is often upregulated or mutated in human tumors. MEK is a critical effector of Ras function. The ERK/MAPK pathway is upregulated in 30% of all tumors, and oncogenic activating mutations in K-Ras and B-Raf have been identified in 22% and 18% of all cancers respectively (Allen et al., 2003; Bamford S, 2004; Davies et al., 2002; Malumbres and Barbacid, 2003). A large portion of human cancers, including 66% (B-Rat) of malignant melanomas, 60% (K-Ras) and 4% (B-Raf) of pancreatic cancers, 50% of colorectal cancers (colon, in particular, K-Ras: 30%, B-Raf: 15%), 20% (K-Ras) of lung cancers, 27% (B-Raf) papillary and anaplastic thyroid cancer, and 10-20% (B-Raf) of endometriod ovarian cancers, harbor activating Ras and Raf mutations. Inhibition of the ERK pathway, and in particular inhibition of MEK kinase activity, results in anti-metastatic and anti-angiogenic effects largely due to a reduction of cell-cell contact and motility as well as downregulation of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) expression. Furthermore, expression of dominant negative MEK or ERK reduced the transforming ability of mutant Ras as seen in cell culture and in primary and metastatic growth of human tumor xenografts in vivo. Therefore, the MEK-ERK signal transduction pathway is an appropriate pathway to target for therapeutic intervention and compounds that target MEK present considerable therapeutic potential.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for the identification of compounds that inhibit MEK for the treatment of cancer as well as processes for making such compounds.